Bobby Marsh (Novel Series)
Bobby Marsh is one of Philip Blake's old time friends, and a central character in The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor. He was described as being somewhat overweight but not obese, having a nervous habit of laughing, and having a habit of using profanity. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Little is known about Bobby's life before the outbreak. As a teenager Bobby went to high school at Burke County, Georgia with his two friends Philip Blake and Nick Parsons. Post-Apocalypse Wiltshire Estates Once the dead started rising, Philip Blake picked his two old friends up along with his daughter and brother, and they all started to make their way towards Atlanta for a safe zone. Along the way they stop at the Wiltshire Estates. While at Wiltshire it starts becoming clear that their current base will not suffice long term due to the high amount of zombies, only a few blocks away in the golf course. While outside taking care of the ever increasing hoard, Bobby is bitten by a hidden former resident of the home they were staying at, who reanimated in a dog house. Bobby Marsh then dies and has his brain destroyed by Philip seconds after reanimation. The group then decides to move on towards the rumored Atlanta safe zone after a burial for Bobby. Death Killed By *Walker Bobby was bitten by a hidden former resident of the home they were staying at, who reanimated in a dog house. *Philip Blake (After Reanimation) While sticking the barricade around the Whiltshire Estates house, Bobby got out of breath and sat down next to a dog house. While sitting down a small zombie bit Bobby. Just as Bobby began to reanimate, Philip shot him with a nail gun. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Bobby has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Philip Blake Bobby and Philip were good friends, even though Philip often got irritated by Bobby's actions. Philip states that some of his best moments was shared with Bobby. His affection for him is further noticed when he tries to reassure Bobby in his final moments. Nick Parsons Nick was friends with both Bobby and Philip in high school. When the outbreak began, Philip got his family and friends including Bobby in an effort to get to a safe zone. When the group arrives at the Wiltshire Estates, Bobby is bitten by a hidden former resident of the home they were staying at, who reanimated in a dog house. Bobby Marsh then dies and has his brain destroyed by Philip after reanimation. The group, including Nick, decides to move on towards the rumored Atlanta safe zone after a burial for Bobby. Appearances The Walking Dead Novel Series Trivia *Due to the description of the world during Bobby Marsh's death, he is possibly the very first main character to die in the entire printed Walking Dead world, indeed he died 14 days in the apocalypse. *In the book Michonne found in the The Governor's Apartment in the TV series, the name "Bobby" was in it along with "Nick" and "Brian." Marsh, Bobby Marsh, Bobby Marsh, Bobby Marsh, Bobby Category:Undeads Category:Addicts